


Caught

by l_cullimore



Category: Original Work
Genre: Armpit Kink, Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Scent Kink, Scents & Smells, Sweat, Underwear Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 15:25:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17852174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_cullimore/pseuds/l_cullimore
Summary: Harry has been secretly messaging Matt, a sweaty teen who Harry has had a crush on for the past few years, by using a different name in an attempt to buy Matt's smelly boxers and some revealing pictures of the stinky teen jock. Then Matt finds out who has actually been sending the messages and isn't happy about how much Harry was offering.





	Caught

"£20?"

"What?"

"£20?"Matt shouted. 

Harry flinched. He began mumbling something, looking for a way out. He thought he had gone too far was going toget beaten up for it. 

Matt shut and locked the door behind him and swaggered towards Harry. They were in the bathroom of a mutual friend's house. Matt had seized the chance to confront Harry when he realised he could get him alone after watching Harry get up to go to the toilet. 

Matt stopped close to Harry. He grabbed Harry’s neck and shoved him down. “I wanna collect…” Matt smirked. Harry looked up at Matt asking for permission. Matt nodded and Harry began to nuzzle the growing bulge in Matt's skinny jeans Harry could get a slight whiff of the musky sweat brewing under the fabric. 

Matt pushed Harry’s face harder onto his crotch, loving the friction. Harry reached up and opened Matt's fly and pulled he front of his jeans open, mouth watering. He hooked his fingers on the waist band and looked at Matt again for approval. "Hope you’re ready for your treat bitch” Matt said cockily. Harry pulled down the jeans down and was hit with the full musky stink if Matt. He would have gladly paid more for this stink afterall! Harry was hypnotised, he loved the sweaty smell mixed with cum and piss. Matt should be proud of the musk he made Harry thought. Harry nuzzled the wet fabric. He nuzzled around Matt’s large erection. He'd seen glimpses in the school lockerroom and realised he had guessed right in thinking Matt had a lot of pubes as he heard the hair crackle as he passed it with his nose. 

Matt laced his fingers through Harry’s hair and moaned a little at the nuzzling of his balls. Justin pulled back and removed his boxers and jeans completely. Harry looked dazed at the sight. Matt’s 7 inch cock surrounded by pale brown pubes, made Harry’s mouth water. “Suck” was all Matt had to say. Harry wrapped his lips around the head and sucked. He played with the piss slit, making Matt’s knees buckle. Matt put one hand on the wall to steady himself and used the other to push Harry's head further down on his cock. 

Harry was talented in sucking dick. He hummed on the the dick, vibrating around the cock. Matt was thrusting slowly, eyes squeezed shut in pleasure. Harry looked up to see sweat soak through Matt's thin white t-shirt, making it almost see through. Matt had been lean before but a few months of working out at university had done him good. Matt's toned body bugled with every thrust.  
The scent of Matt’s pubes drove Harry wild. He took more of the cock down his throat. He gagged, spit was everywhere and precum coated the back of his throat. But he was persistent and opened his throat, taking 6 inches in one go. 

Matt bit down on his lips, his little bitch knew how to suck cock. “You! I never guessed it was you askig for my boxers and my nudes! And you were only going to give me £20 for them!" Matt punctuated every word with a thrust. He was close now but wanted to have fun with his new bitch. He pulled out of Harry's mouth and slapped him across the face with his bulging cock. Harry's face stang but he licked his lips, waiting patiently for more as he watched Matt all but rip his sweat soaked shirt off. 

Matt pulled Harry up but didn’t kiss him like Harry had hoped for. Instead, Matt grabbed the bitch by his hair and pushed him onto his right nipple. "Suck." Harry sucked bih nipples well, flicking them with his tongue as he did so. Please with how well his bitch was doing Matt ordered Harry to clean the rest of his body. Matt flexed his biceps and presented his stinking pits. Harry pushed his face into his wet armpits. Harry should have been humiliated by this, but it was Matt, the stinky jock he had had a crush on for years. And it felt so good. Matt loved the feeling of Harry's tongue licking out his sweaty pits and kissing his biceps. The smell was strong and rich. Harry loved the taste and smell of Matt and he never wanted this to end. Harry pulled on the armpit hairs a little earning a pleasurable grunt from Matt. Harty ate it well. He ate the other pit better. It was a little more muskier than the first, fueling Harry. 

Matt pulled Harry out of his pit and leant in to his face. Faking out a kiss. He just sniffed his sweat on Harry's face and giggled. He loved dominating the boy. “ Finish cleaning me bitch. Lick my sweat” Matt said flexing his torso. The sweat ran off his chest and down the trenches between gis abs. Harry began working on Matt's chest and worked down his bod, licking harder when he reached Matt's pubes. Salt and musk filled Harry’s mouth. 

Once Matt was satisfied he turned around. His ass was sweaty and he now had a bitch here to clean it up. The straight jock never waxed so his plae brown pubes spread along his ass crack and out across his cheeks. Harry had always been on the recieving end before but was so horny when he saw Matt bend over to reveal his hairy, sweaty ass, he dived on the opportunity. He felt the hair against his tongue and the sweat collect on his lips. He surrounded his face in an all new musk. Harry licked the tight, pink hole in long strokes, making Matt twitch in pleasure. Matt had never realised how good this could feel. He was close to cumming again. 

He wasn’t going to stop this time. He turned around quickly and shoved his cock into Harry’s waiting mouth. Matt thrusted forward, pressing his balls up against Harry's chin. Harry's throat squeezed down around his cock so Matt pulled back so that only the tip was in Harry's mouth. Rope after rope of cum pumped into Harry's mouth. When Matt pulled out Harry opened his mouth to show Matt the massive load he shot. “Swallow!” Matt shouted. He heard the gulp. Matt slapped Harry hard across the face, forcig him to the floor.

Harry was still hard. Matt saw the bulge in the smaller teen's pants. “You fucking perv. Take these I know you'll love them” Matt said with a grunt as he threw his stinky boxers onHarry’s face. “Take my fucking socks too bitch. And keep that shirt, its ruined anyway” he said with a laugh that Hartu only heard, his vision blocked by the piss stained boxers. Harry felt Matt reach into his pocket and pull out his wallet. "£80, thats what I asked for, plus the £20 you offered. £100, see you soon bitch. This isn't over." Matt walked out. 

Harry was on cloud 9. He quickly took his cock out of his pants. His aching 8 inch cock sprung out. He pressed the boxers to his face and wrapped Matt's sweat soaked socks around his cock and began to jack off. He was so horny. He couldn’t believe Matt had actually made him his bitch. Harry remembered the taste that accompanied the sweaty smell of the underwear. He came hard, covering the socks with his cum. 

“Best fucking £100 I’ve ever spent”


End file.
